Talk:Bottled Pixie
You can trade these to Fey Spring in Garuberg (F-6) too set them free I'm guessing it resets your fairy hate^^ I've found nothing to hint at "fairy hate" People seem to interpret a pixie not throwing them a cure to be caused by "Fairy hate" when in truth, pixies will NOT cure/raise spam. After a pixie casts a cure spell, they will wait a while before they cast their next white magic spell --Lordshadow 17:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Fairy hate is a conclusion many jump to, however a recent light has been shed on these items thanks to the SE dev team: "It would be an awkward situation if monsters in the present world were to become extinct as the result of events in the past. However, this may not necessarily be negative. If the players do ‘something’ in the past world, there could be positive consequences in the present one. For example, if the players were to save a Pixie in the past, Pixies would exist in the present. For the time being though, there aren’t many cases of this." Taken from the http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Square_Enix/May_2008_Interview. Also adding this information to the Witchfire Glen page. Neoyukio 20:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Titania Freeing Bottled Pixies in Witchfire Glen gains you Titania for your allied nation. The Pixies After reading the 2008 article, I wonder if maybe there is/will be a way to bring a bottled pixie from the past and release it into the present. Digimancer 22:16, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Everyone knows. . . Everyone knows that a Bottled Fairy, though not as good as the Blue potion, replentishes all your hearts; it does however revive you if you get KO'd! Navi FTW!!! Listen!!! Okay now to be serious, you cannot Bring Pixies from the past into the Future. You can however, release them in the past and assuming this is done enough times, we will start to see Pixis roaming in the Present! This isn't a hard concept and I'm very pleased to see this has gotten so detailed, SE made what you do in the Shadowreign Era effect the Present time. By releasing a Bottled Pixie in the Past, it is one less Pixie that would have died, assuming we save enough we can forget they were ever extinct to begin with! When people realized they Raised and Cured players, they ceased hunting them, maybe we should encourage people to start saving them now. ^, ^ Pretty soon, there will be a Linkshell that regulates how many of what Mobs we can kill, and which we are not allowed to eat! Then we will start seeing taxes in Rolanberry Fields, and Tarutaru will start demanding Reparations for /panic motion emotes! These are jokes, but SE sure is making things intresting, I cannot wait until the day I am /randomly Raised3 by a Pixie after dieing, soloing in The Boyhda Tree! Spraynard 23:37, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate I've been trying for several weeks to get a bottle from Goblin Franctireur in the Rolanberry Fields (S) without success. I got one during the New Moon (0%). I'm wondering if the phase of the moon matters to this drop rate at least for the Goblin Franctireur. --IBHalliwell 12:07, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I think they do only drop during New Moon. I've been trying to farm one for WotG windy quest went 0/100+ with TH1 all week including Full Moon. Tried again on a New Moon and went 1/5 without TH on the same mob.ThePoge 21:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I went 1/72 on drops in West Sarutabaruta (S). About a month later, I was in Castle Oztroja (S) and noticed an almost 100% Drop Rate off Yagudo High Priest and Yagudo Sentinel mobs. Interestingly enough, they refused to drop again after every member of the party had one. It went from Almost 100% to 0%. --Kaerwyn Dorp 1/4 during 48% moon. --AnonRamuh 02:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) They seem to drop 100% from Yagudo High Priests in Meriphataud Mountains (S), regardless of moon phase. I killed 5 of them in a row and they dropped one every time. And before that, the drop rate on Yagudo High Priest's page had the drop rate as 9/9. So even if it isn't 100%, it is very high. --Kyrie 01:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC)